She's in the band!
by kitkat233
Summary: Riley joins a boy band named Toxic. Only problem is, she's not wanted by the most gorgeous one of them all, Alex. How will these two cope with each other? Story is alot better! TRUST ME! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

YOOOOOO! Okaayyy this is my new story! I will continue with my other stories. don't worry! I just haven't had the time to write any chapters yet cause i've been busy with school work! Sorry! :(

So basically, this story is about a girl named Riley who joins a superficial boy band. She's very sarcastic sometimes and there's this bad boy in the band who is a complete dick to her. They basically

hate each other in a way. I hope you guys like this story though! :D

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

"I can't believe you made me do this." I said to all my time best friend, Sydney. She was making me audition for this stupid boy band named "Toxic." Weird name, I know. I came all the way to California from Virginia with Syd. We drove the whole way. It was a long, tiring drive and quite frankly, I wasn't even in the mood to do this. I couldn't sleep the whole way here because I was so nervous about doing this. I don't even like this gay band, too! But, now I'm feeling exhausted and I want this day to be over and done with whether not I make it through.

"Why not? I can! I can't believe you're going to meet Toxic! This is so exciting!" Sydney jumped up and down clapping her hands together enthusiastically. See, she's always in this positive energy field with

sunshine, bunnies and rainbows. She always has her head in the clouds. Whereas I think practical. I mean really, how often does this happen to someone in a lifetime? Like none. I think of more negative things according to Sydney. Well, I'm just being realistic sweetie.

"Sydney will you please stop squealing! You're giving me a migrane!" I snapped. She stopped abruptly and slouched in her seat with a heavy sigh. I blew my bangs out of my eyes. Perfect. I'm probably going to give them the crappiest performance ever because I'm tired and bored. "Who knows! Maybe you'll become famous!" Sydney smiled wide. I looked over at her and raised one eyebrow as if to say, "really? Just stop talking."

Sitting here for an hour did I only realize something. Something very odd. Something that made me seriously confused. Inside the lounge area where everyone was waiting for their turn, everyone was guys. I mean EVERYONE. No girls what so ever. I went wide eyed. "Sydney."

"Yeah?" She glanced at me. "What the hell is going on?" I asked her. "What do you mean? You're auditioning for Toxic. What do you think idiot?" She laughed. "Then how come I see no other girls in this damn room!" I hollered. A bunch of heads snapped to our direction and stared at confusion of my outburst. Syd went wide eyed. "Oh my gosh! I don't know!" She exclaimed and put her hand over her mouth. One good looking dude decided to speak up and say, "Toxic is a boy band...notice how I emphasize the word boy. Meaning, they want a boy. Not a girl." He spoke to us slowly as if we were some sort of dumb blondes. Well, I wasn't blonde. My hair was almost like a brown-red up to my waist, curly/wavy. People say it's beautiful and unique, while I just think it's totally awkward and weird. I also have bright hazel , however is the blonde. Pin-straight blonde hair up to her waist as well and bright blue eyes. I narrowed my eyes at the little shit speaking to us.

"You don't have to be such a dick when you're explaining."

He chuckled along with some other guys. "It's a good thing you two are girls. Otherwise if you were a guy, I would have knocked you out by now with my fists." He glared at us. Sydney gasped with wide eyes. That's it!

"Good! Then this should be easy!" I said and stood up practically running over to him to get a good punch. Almost everyone in the room stood up to see our brawl but unfortunately we were interrupted before anything happened with someone in a bored voice calling out, "4097!"

I snapped my head towards the guy. "What?" Sydney stiffled a laugh. "You're up!" He said, holding the door open for me. My eyes widened slightly. Oh gosh. This is it. I stepped away from the ignorant loser and walked over to Sydney. She gave me a tight hug and whispered , "Good Luck! You'll do great!" I hugged her back and took a deep breath before entering the room. The man holding the door for me just snorted and shook his head. I rolled my eyes at him and walked in seeing a table with 4 guys behind sitting behind it.

They were all attractive.

One had short blonde hair spiked, with green eyes, another had shaggier black-brown hair with brown eyes, another had brown short hair with brown eyes and the last one caught my attention the most. He had a dark brown hair almost black cropped short in almost a messy style with a little bit of gel in it and crystal blue eyes. So hot!

"Uhh..." The blonde stammered with a confused look on his face. "You do realize you're a girl right?"

I stopped in the centre of the stage and just looked at him. "Are you serious? After all these years I always thought I was a dude! Thanks for clearing that up." I replied sarcastically with a cheeky smile.

They all chuckled except for the blue eyed one. He was just looking bored and eyeing me up and down. Actually, all of them were. I cleared my throat.

"This is a boy band." A husky voice said. It took me a second to realize it came from the gorgeous one. "Yeah I know." I stated in a matter of fact. "I just didn't know that you guys wanted guys to be auditioning. There weren't really any requirements and specialties announced so I assumed anyone could join." I shrugged.

"Well sorry that you wasted your time and ours. But you could leave now. Bye." He said. He said what now? I don't think so. No! He had a sarcastic cheeky smile much like the one i had earlier.

"Next!" one of the other guys called. "Right this way ms." One of the guards pointed to the door. "Now wait just a god damn minute!" I snapped. They all widened their eyes at me. I walked over to their stupid judge table and placed my hands on the table leaning in an intimidating way so that I was practically right in blue eyes' face. He seemed unfazed by my scariness as Sydney liked to call it but the others looked kind of weirded out. "My best friend Sydney and I drove all the way to this God forsaken state all the way from Virginia! I am not going to let this go to waste. I am going to sing a song, and you are going to comment on it. Whether I make it or not, doesn't matter because at least I tried. And just because I'm a girl does not mean I can't do this for a boy band. I almost have one of those ass hats outside this room shit. If you guys are gonna brush me off, it'll be your funeral. Ask Sydney. She knows me best." I snapped with a smile.

It was silent for a minute. "You guys want me to take the girl?" The guard asked them. I snapped my head to him. "Touch me, and I promise your head is going up the douchebag from outside's ass." He dropped his mouth in shock at my words. Then blue eyes started laughing. It was a beautiful laugh. Musical almost. I silently sighed at it. "This is fucking pointless but alright, go ahead." He nodded once with a stupid smirk on his face. Oh how I wish I could knock it off him.

"Dude, are we serious about this?" I heard one of them ask as I retreated back to my original spot. "Hell, this could be interesting." Someone said.

"So... what's your name?" The shaggy haird one asked. "Riley." I crossed my arms. "Riley... how old are you?" He asked me with a smirk. "Don't get any ideas." I narrowed my eyes at them. "I'm 18."

"Occupation?" The other brown eyed guy asked. "Waitress." Blue eyes snorted with laughter and I glared at him. One of them cleared their throats. Probably to get him to shutup.

"What are your names?" I asked them. They looked at me as if I grew an extra head. "You don't know who we are?" The blonde asked confused. "No." I said bluntly. "To be honest."

"I'm Kyle (the blonde), that's Connor(the shaggy haired one) , that's Dylan(the short brown hair one) and that's Alex(blue eyes). Hmmm Alex huh? Suits him.

'Okay what song are you going to be singing for us today then?" Kyle asked.

"Uhh how about not something from you guys since I don't really know any of your songs?" I said nervously. "Fuck man! What is the point of this damn audtion? Obviously you're not going to make the band because you're a girl, you don't know us, don't know any of our songs and not to mention the fact you're a bitch!" Alex snapped.

"Hey!" I defended myself. "I may be a bitch but that's because I don't know how to say "fuck you" nicely." The others laughed at this. "Shes funny." I heard one of them mutter."And also, I am trying out for the sake of it! If you let me in, great! If not, I don't really don't give a shit, have a nice life!"

"Alright you two! Enough!" Said Dylan. "Just sing us a song. Sorry about Alex. He can be kind of a dick sometimes." I snorted. Sometimes was an understatement. "Well how about I sing "who owns my heart" by miley cyrus? " They nodded and Alex just rolled his eyes. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth.

_Creation shows me what to do_

_I'm dancing on the floor with you _

_and when you touch my hand I go crazy_

_The music tells me what to feel _

_i like you now, but is it real?_

_By the time we say good night, I'll know if this is right_

_And I feel you_

_pumping through my veins _

_Am I into you?_

_Or is the music to blame?_

_Who owns my heart? _

_Is it love or is it art?_

_Cause the way you got you're body moving _

_It's got me confused_

_I can't tell if its the beat or sparks_

_Who owns my heart?_

_Is it love or is it art?_

_You know I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece_

_but sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark_

_Who owns my heart?_

_The room is full but all I see _

_is the way your eyes just blaze through me _

_Like fire in the dark_

_We're like living art_

_And it hits me _

_Like a tidal wave_

_Are you feeling me?_

_Or is the music to blame?_

_Who owns my heart? _

_Is it love or is it art?_

_Cause the way you got you're body moving_

_It's got me confused_

_I can't tell if its the beat or sparks_

_Who owns my heart? _

_Is it love or is it art?_

_You know I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece_

_But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark _

_Who owns my heart?_

_So come on baby! _

_Keep provoking me_

_Keep on ropin me_

_Like a rodeo!_

_Baby pull me close_

_Come on here we go, here we go, Here we go!_

_And it hits me _

_Like a tidal wave_

_Are you feeling me? _

_Or is the music to blaaaammmeee?_

_Who owns my heart? _

_Is it love or is it art?_

_Cause the way you got you're body moving_

_It's got me confused_

_I can't tell if its the beat or sparks_

_Who owns my heart? _

_Is it love or is it art?_

_You know I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece_

_But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark _

_Who owns my heart?(x2)_

I stopped singing finally out of breath. I looked over to the boys to see that they were all speechless. They had their jaws open wide and their eyes were wide too. Once again, excpet Alex. He was squinting at me as if trying to figure me out. "Well?" I waited impatiently.

"That. was. AWESOME!" Connor fist pumped the air. I giggled at his child like behaviour. Kyle nodded. "I agree. That was very well done. You got that whole image going. Bad girl. I like it." He winked at me and I blushed slightly. Dylan was next."I actually liked it. Honestly, I just thought you'd be one of those fan girls but you definitely surprised me. I mean seriously, you're probably the best we had all day." They all nodded and agreed with Dylan but Alex had his own opinion.

"It was alright." He shrugged and tucked his hands behind his head leaning back against his chair. "Alright? DUde! She was amazing!" Connor exclaimed.

"Yeah man! Come on! She was great!" Kyle said. "I say yes!" "What!" Alex snapped at him. It's a guy's band remember? "So? Having a chick could be cool!"

"I'm in!" Connor exclaimed. "You have my vote too!" Dylan said. And then there was one. I looked at Alex and he was glaring at me. If looks could kill. "Its not my fault I was good." I sanpped at him. The guys laughed and Alex said, "Whatever. I say no, but it doesn't matter anyway since you got three yes'. Welcome to Hollywood, I guess." He finished lamely. "Yes!" I fist pumped the air. "Hell yah! I told you! I told you I'd be good! WOOHOO!" I practically sounded like Sydney. I gasped. "Sydney! Do you mind if I bring her in here? She's dying to meet you guys!" Everyone but Alex nodded. He had this pissed off look on his face.I squealed and ran to the door and opened it. "Syd! Get your ass in here!" Syd practically ran a marathon for the room. When she saw them she stopped short. "Oh my god! I can't believe I'm meeting Toxic! This is so cool!" THen she gasped. "Oh crap. I promised myself i wouldn't act like a total fan girl. I'm Sydney!" She held out her hand for them. I laughed at her. She was so cute. They all shook her hand, even Alex. How nice. That's a shock.

"So did she make it?" She exclaimed with a wide smile. Connor nodded. "Yeah she made it." She turned her wide eyes to me and screamed and jumped in my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist. I laughed at her. "Sydney you're not very light." "I don't care! You made it! Oh my god! You made it! I can't believe it!" She finally let go and clung onto my arms. "We have to celebrate! Shopping, spa, DRUNKNESS! My treat!" I giggled. "Okay." I looked back at the guys. "Thanks for your votes dudes. Ond you to Alex,... i Guess."

We shook their hands and Sydney even hugged them all. Funny, Alex didn't wanna acknowledge me but he acknowledged her. Prick.

Leaving the room I screamed and squealed like a little girl and jumped around too. "You see this?" I asked the douchebag from earlier showing me golden ticket. "I made it, bitch! Ha!" I stuck my tongue out at him and he scoffed at me and turned his head. The other guys congratulated me and some of them just rolled their eyes saying. "Its cause she's hot." Whatever. Either way, I made it! Yay me!

"Come on! Let's go celebrate!" Sydney dragged me by my wrist out of the building. Hello Hollywood!

/

OKAY! That's a wrap people! :D Hope you liked it and please review ! Thank you! :D


	2. Chapter 2

okay chapter 2 to my she's in he band sory! :D

APOV

"I don't see why we have to do this." I told my bandmates. Our recent bandmate decided to quit the band for reasons unknown. Apperantly he wanted to go to college and live a better life. Our life is already "better." Whatever. Screw him. If he wanted to ditch us for school then so be it. But what I didn't understand was, why needed another member. It's no like we needed him anyway.

"Because, you idiot. We can't be Toxic without a fifth member." Connor said. He was always he dense minded one. Kind of a dumb guy, but the most fun to hang around with.

"Uh..why not?" I asked. "Because. I don't know. Just because." He responded. I nodded with a thumb up. "Good answer." I rolled my eyes and turned to talk to Kyle. Kyle was my best friend. He was the kind of dude I can trust all my shit with.

"How many dudes are auditioning?" I asked him. He looked at the audition paper he was holding in his lap. "Uh...woah. 204." I raised my eyebrows at him. That wasn't too many.

"That's it?"

"Yep." He nodded his head in configuration. "Imagine if a chick auditioned."Dylan said with a smirk across his face. We all grinned at this. "A chick would ruin our image." I told them.

"No way man! I think a chick would definitely be good for our band. One that's hot and feisty." Dylan wriggled his eyebrows at us. Dylan was the kind of guy that liked to play pranks on people and he had a thing for girls, as you can see.

I was apperantly considered the most "bad boy" of them all. I liked to have my way with chicks and I liked to party. A lot. I drank, I smoked and although I'm not legal age, I still do it. Whatever. I didn't care.

"Guys! we're starting the audtions now." Mike, a guy that works for the program told us. We sat down at the table that was set up for us in front of a stage. Kyle opened the folder.

"Who's our first audition?" I asked him. "Jerry Halliwell"

Five seconds later, a dude with a bunch of piercings all over his face walked in. Not to mention he had blue hair with yellow highlights.

"Woah. Nice hair dude." Dylan commented warily. The guy smiled revealing crooked teeth. Man, he was ugly!

"What are you gonna sing for us?" I asked him. He mentioned one of our famous songs and started to sing. Let me tell you right now, he was off key big time!

This was going to be a long day...

175 auditions later, and not a single person did good. I mean what the hell? Does no one in this world know good music and have good voices?

I sighed heavily and slumped back in my seat. I seriously did not want to be here right now. I wanted to be at a party that we were invited too.

"Who's next? Man, I swear if this person sucks, I'm gonna seriously punch them in the face." Connor said with a bored tone.

"I second that." I commented.

"Well the next dude is Riley Evans." Kyle read the paper. "Riley? Isn't that a chick name?" Dylan asked with a confused look on his face.

"It's unisex." Kyle said with a roll of his eyes and he took a sip of his coke. "Bring him in!" He shouted to the security guard. Then the guy walked in.

Correction. Not guy. _Girl._ Then the _girl _walked in. And she was so damn hot! I sat up straighter in my seat along with the other guys. I'm pretty sure we all looked like idiots just staring at her but you can't blame us. We're men. Men like women. Well most of them do.

I took a really good look at her. She had long, wavy redish brown hair, big hazel eyes, a cute straight nose, full pouty lips that I so badly wanted to kiss, a nice toned body, wasn't too short, but not too tall either, and pale skin. The look on her face though, resembled a scowl. Suddenly I did not like the thought of this girl here. What was she doing here anyway? Did she not know the audition is for guys only? Come on.

"Uh...you do realize you're a girl, right?" Kyle asked her with a confused look. No shit idiot. I rolled my eyes at him. As if she didn't already know.

She just looked at him like he was an idiot. "Are you serious? After all these years, I always thought I was a dude! Thanks for clearing that up!" She smiled in a really sarcastic way. Great. The girl thought she was the shit. I don't like her. The guys chuckled at her response but me. I was seething on the inside. No way in hell was she going to join our damn band. Number one, she's a girl, number two: she probably sucks shit like the rest of the performances we saw, and number three: she's a girl! I noticed her ogling me with her bright hazel eyes and eyed her up and down. Very slowly. I'll admit. The chick's got it going on. Then she cleared her throat, I assumed to get my attention back at her face. Not that I minded. Her face wasn't too bad to look at either.

"This is a boy band." I told her with a bored tone.

"Yeah, I know." She shrugged. "I just didn't know you wanted guys to be auditioning. There weren't really any requirements and specialties announced so I assumed everyone could join."

Wouldn't it be obvious that we needed a guy? "well sorry that you wasted your time and ours. You could leave now. Bye." I said with a cheeky smile of my own. Two can play at that game baby.

"Next!" Connor called out. The security guard pointed to the direction of the door. Her face turned into a glare toward my direction. Shit. She looked so hot. "Now wait just a god damn minute!" She snapped and strutted her way to our table. She put her palms on the table and leaned over towards me. The firs thing I saw was her chest though it was covered, I still looked but snapped my eyes back to hers. She was livid.

"My best friend Sydney and I drove to this God forsaken state from Virginia! I am not going to let this go to waste. I am going to sing and you are going to commen on it. Whether I make it or not, doesn't matter because at least I tried. And just because I'm a girl does not mean I can't do this for a boy band. I almost gave one of those ass hats ouside this room shit because he was being a dick about girls not being able to handle a guy band. If you guys are gonna brush me off, it'll be your funeral. Ask Sydney. She knows me best." She ended her little rant with a tight smile.

I looked at her in complete silence. Same with the guys. Who the hell did this girl think she was? "YOu guys want me to throw her out?" The guard asked. She turned to him and my eyes travelled down to her butt. "Touch me, and I promise you're head is going up the douchebag from outside's ass." I saw him looking shocked at her for a few seconds. I couldn't help but smile a little at that. Least she knew how to defend herself.

Then I full out laughed. She turned back to me and looked at me as if I was crazy. "This is fucking pointless but alright, go ahead." I nodded once at her. Bring it sweetheart.

"Dude, are we serious about this?" Dylan murmered. "Hell, this could be interesting." Kyle stated with a smirk.

"So what's your name?" Connor asked. The fucker. We already know her name. I rolled my eyes at his "smoothness".

"Riley." She crossed her arms over chest and popped a hip out. "Riley...how old are you?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't get any ideas. I'm 18." So she was our age.

"Occupation?" Dylan asked. "Waitress." She said. I snorted out a laugh at this. A waitress? How pathetic. There was throat clearing and I'm pretty sure it was to get me to shutup.

"What are your names?" She asked us. We froze. Was she kidding? She's auditioning for a band she doesn't even know?"

"You don't know who we are?" Kyle asked with wide shocked eyes. "No, to be honest." Way to be blunt.

Kyle inroduced us and I just sat there looking at her. "So what song are you gonna sing for us today then?" Asked Kyle.

"Uhh how about something not from you guys since I don't really listen to your music?" She sounded nervous and she was blushing which I had to admit looked adorable on her. What was I saying? Adorable? I never said those things about girls before.

"Fuck man! What is the point of this damn audition? Obviously you're not going to make the band because you're a girl, you don't know us, don't know our songs and not to mention the fact that you're a bitch!" I snapped. I saw hurt swipe across her face for one mere second. And in that one mere second I felt guilt. But it was gone as soon as she opened that hot little mouth of hers. "Hey! I may be a bitch but that's only because I don't know how to say fuck you nicely!" The guys laughed at this and someone murmered something but I didn't hear them. "And also," She's not done? "I am trying out for the sake of it! If you let me in, great! If not, then have a nice life!"

"Alright you two! Enough!" Dylan said in a stern voice. Okay...dad. "Just sing us a song. Sorry about Alex. He can be kind of a dick sometimes." I snorted. thanks shithead.

"Well how about I sing who owns my heart by miley cyrus?" Great. Wonderful. A chick song. And that chick doesn't even know how to sing in reality. It's all auto-tuned.

This should be good.

Then she sang. And it was freakin amazing! She's the best I've heard so far! But, I wasn't going to let her know that. I looked over to the guys and they all look flabbergasted. I concentrated hard on this girl. She really was good. Probably the best female voice I've heard. I thought she'd be just another fan girl when she waltzed right in here but apperantly she really means this audition. Does she really have what it takes to be in this band though?

"Well?" She sounded a bit impatient. And I guess she has a right. I mean we are staring at her like idiots. Connor was the first to say something.

".AWESOME!" he fist pumped the air in a child like matter. She giggled at him. I almost smiled at her laught. I liked it's unfettered energy. What am I saying? Shut up, Alex. She's the enemy.

Kyle was nodding like an idiot, "I agree. That was very well done. You got the whole image going on. Bad girl. I like it." He winked at her and I had this jelouse urge in me. Okay. Seriously. What the hell is going on with me? "I actually liked it. Honestly, I just thought you'd be one of those fan girls but you definitely surprised me. I mean seriously, you're probably the best we had all day."

"It was alright." I shrugged, purposely trying to get her pissed. "Alright? Dude! She was amazing!" Connor exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Yeah man! Come on. She was great!" Kyle said. "I say yes." I snapped my head towards him. "What? Its a guy's band remember?" Was he forgetting that?

"Yeah, so? Having a chick could be cool!" He stated. "I'm in!" Connor said. "You got my vote too!" Dylan exclaimed. Now it was my turn.

"Whatever. I say no. I say no, but it doesn't matter anyway since you got three yes'. Welcome to Hollywood, I guess." I finished lamely. I can't believe she's in."Yes!"She screamed while fist pumping the air. "Hell yah! I told you! I told you I'd be good! WOOHOO!" I glared at her. Stupid bitch. She gasped. "Sydney! Do you mind if I bring her in here? She's dying to meet you guys!" No, I do not want her in here. I was glaring so hard at her and I'm pretty sure if looks could kill, she'd be dead by now. She squealed and ran to the door and opened it. "Syd! Get your ass in here!" "Syd" practically ran a marathon for the room. When she saw us she stopped short. "Oh my god! I can't believe I'm meeting Toxic! This is so cool!" Then she gasped. "Oh crap. I promised myself i wouldn't act like a total fan girl. I'm Sydney!" She held out her hand for them. She was pretty cute. Long, straight blonde hair. Blue eyes. Typical. "So did she make it?" She exclaimed with a wide smile. Connor nodded. "Yeah she made it." She turned her wide at Riley and screamed and jumped her my arms and wrapped her legs around her waist. The guys and I had a good look at her ass in that position.

Riley laughed at her. "Sydney you're not very light." "I don't care! You made it! Oh my god! You made it! I can't believe it!" She finally let go and clung onto Riley's upper arms. "We have to celebrate! Shopping, spa, DRUNKNESS! My treat!" Drunkness? Did she not know how to speak english? "Okay." RIley agreed and looked back at us. For a second, I wondered what Riley acted like when she was drunk. "Thanks for your votes dudes. Ond you to Alex,... i Guess." Bitch.

Syndey shook our hands and gave us all a hug. I noticed Connor blushing slightly when she hugged him. I raised my eyebrow at him. I'd have to ask him about that later. I didn't even want to acknowledge Riley. I don't care if I looked like a prick. She pissed me off.

Then they were gone. It was quiet for a few seconds and I shouted. "What the hell was that?"

They looked bewildered by my outburst. "Dude calm down!" Kyle said. "No! I will not calm down! How can you guys say yes to her? She's a girl! She's already got you guys wrapped around your pathetic little fingers!"

"Hey man, I thought she was cool." Connor mumbled. "That's because you seem to have a crush on her stupid friend." The guys snickered. "Aww, does Connor have a little crush?" Dylan said in a girly mom voice. They all laughed at him.

"Guys! Focus!" I yelled. They turned their heads back at me. "There is no way she is going to be a part of our band." "Man what is your damage with her?" Kyle asked. "I thought she was pretty good. We all did. Come on, admit it. Even you thought she was good." I admit she was. Really good for that matter. But I wasn't going to let them know that.

"She wasn't that great." I muttered. "Yeah she was and you know it." Kyle rolled his eyes at me. "Just drop it, okay?" "No i will not drop it! I am not having some stuck up bitchy, snobby girl in our band!"

"Boys!" Jerry, our manager walked up to us. "I got something to tell you guys." "Whats up?" Dylan asked.

"I think we need to talk about this girl situation." He said. I threw my hands up in the air. "Thank you! someone agrees with me!"

"Actually no. I'm agreeing with the rest of them." The guys laughed and I almsot ripped my hair out. "Why are you agreeing with them?"

"Well think about it. You guys are band of boys. If you got a girl, you'd have more fans. More guys would start to like you guys because you got a girl in the band. That means more money. Dudes, the girl is stunning. She'd be great for this band." He said.

She was stunning, as much as I hated to admit it. But she was. Beautiful. Beautiful? Since when did I call a girl beautiful? Fuck. What's with all these sappy thoughts?

"She's so hot." Dylan shouted. I glared at him. "Jerry man. You can't be serious about this!" I pleaded.

"I'm dead serious. This will be good for you guys. Trust me." Then he turned to the crew that worked for the auditions. "Wrap it up! Tell the rest to go home. We got our person."

I went wide eyed. "Fuck!"

The other guys high-fived each other. "Yeah! Maybe she'll hook me up with her friend." Connor wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I rolled my eyes and walked out the exit with the band. Fuck my life.


End file.
